El remolino de fairy tail
by izuna.otsutsuki18
Summary: Historia original de joakiiin-14.


**Remolino de fairy tail**

**Como el autor del fanfic "El remolino de fairy tail" ya les habrá informado eh adoptado este fic, soy nuevo en esto y me pareció la mejor forma de empezar, hare algunos cambios a la trama pero la idea original es de joakiiin-14 espero que les agrade como la escribo.**

**Usare el prologo de la historia original que joakiiin-14 me envio para no escribir de mas pero con algunos cambios hechos por mi.**

**En este fic le tengo un regalo de kaguya a naruto.**

**Nacimiento de una leyenda**

Destrucción es la única forma de describir la situación actual de konoha, el hedor de los cuerpos quemados cubría toda la aldea, los lamentos de los pobladores por sus seres queridos muertos resonaban por lo que alguna vez fue el pueblo shinobi mas fuerte, los ninjas hacían un gran esfuerzo por buscar sobrevivientes debajo de los edificios caídos.

La aldea de konoha por muchos años había sido la aldea mas poderosa del continente, innumerables leyendas habían nacido en esta aldea, habían sobrevivido a 3 guerras ninjas y ganado todas, pero nada los había preparado para la tragedia que había acontecido esta noche.

Hoy debía ser el dia mas feliz en la vida de Senju Minato, el poderoso Yondaime Hokage, hijo de la legendaria sannin, Tsunade Senju y de su difunto amante, Dan Kato. La vida de minato parecía ser perfecta, desde muy pequeño fue cubierto de halagos y mimos por ser el heredero del clan senju, tenia muchos amigos, fue considerado un genio en la academia y con el tiempo se convertiría en el héroe de la tercera gran guerra ninja gracias a su poderoso jutsu firma, **Hiraishin no jutsu**.

Su esposa, Uzumaki Kushina, la segunda jinchuriki del temible kyuubi no kitsune, la ex princesa de Uzushiogakure no sato, la ultima uzumaki y la esposa del yondaime hokage. La vida de kushina fue casi perfecta, siendo la nieta del nidaime uzukage, **Uzumaki Ryu**, fue rodeada de atenciones desde que tiene uso de razón, nunca supo quienes eran sus padres porque su abuelo siempre se ponía muy nervioso cuando preguntaba sobre ello y evadía el tema, años después ella fue enviada a konoha para convertirse en el segundo jinchuriki ya que el primer jinchuriki, Uzumaki Mito, estaba apunto de llegar al final de sus días, a la creencia popular la vida de kushina fue incluso mucho mas perfecta en konoha, siendo una princesa y estando bajo la protección del clan senju los civiles prácticamente besaban el suelo que pisaba.

Con el tiempo ella y minato se enamoraron y se comprometieron, lamentablemente como todo en la vida, no existe la perfección, años después de su llegada a konoha el clan uzumaki fue destruido por una alianza entre IWA,KUMO y KIRI, pero el clan uzumaki peleo con valor hasta el final, dando como resultado la aniquilación total de las fuerzas invasoras y el sellado de toda la isla en una poderosa barrera que incluso maestros del sellado como kushina, minato o jiraiya no supieron romper.

Los años pasaron hasta que finalmente la tercera gran guerra ninja que arrebato muchas vidas finalmente termino, la felicidad de minato y kushina parecía que estaría completa finalmente, pronto tendría un par de gemelos a los cuales habían decidido llamar Kasumi y Menma.

Kushina siendo la jinchuriki del kyuubi tenia que dar a luz en una zona alejada de la aldea, ya que el sello se debilitaba cuando el jinchuriki mujer estaba embarazada, naturalmente minato tomo todas las precauciones posibles, el lugar donde dio a luz fue un lugar alejado de la aldea, el lugar tenia una potente barrera y estaba custodiado por un escuadrón anbu de elite, durante el parto ambos se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida al ver que no tuvieron gemelos como habia esperado, esa noche nació un tercer bebe, mientras kasumi y menma eran de pelo rojo y ojos morados como kushina, el tercer niño y el menor era de piel palida, ojos azules y pelo rubio con puntas rojas que le daban un curioso patrón de llamas. Esto los dejo en shock ya que los ultrasonidos había revelado que solo serian dos pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensar en ello.

Todas las medidas de seguridad tomadas y calculadas se fueron al diablo cuando un hombre enmascarado con un ojo sharingan entro.

El hombre mato a los anbu y a la partera, Biwako, la esposa de sarutobi, secuestro a su hija menor kasumi para alejar a minato de kushina y tomar el control del kyuubi con su sharingan. Lamentablemente el enmascarado contaba con **jikukan ninjutsu **mas avanzado que el del hokage, logro llegar a konoha rápidamente y convoco al kyuubi en medio de esta misma, el kyuubi causo una destrucción y muerte terribles, el solo hecho de recordarlo traía muchos recuerdos terribles a los aldeanos.

Cuando todos pensaron que seria el fin apareció el yondaime hokage que después de su batalla con el enmascarado había tomado una decisión, la única forma de salvar a konoha era sellar al kyuubi en uno de sus hijos con el **S****hiki Fujin **a costa de su vida, usando su técnica hiraishin no jutsu se llevo al kyuubi lejos de la aldea.

Llevo al kyuubi donde se encontraban su esposa y sus bebes, rápidamente le comento su plan a kushina, naturalmente ella estallo en protestas, no podían culparla ninguna madre le gustaría la idea de encerrar a la bestia que acababa de causar tanto dolor y sufrimiento en la aldea dentro de sus hijos, pero en el fondo savia que era la única solución, rápidamente levantaron una barrera con las cadenas de chakra de kushina.

Minato rápidamente hizo los sellos de mano para invocar al shinigami, cuando este se presento rápidamente le pidió que sellara al kyuubi en su hijo menor, el cual desde el momento que lo vio pudo sentir el monstruoso poder que poseía, el shinigami hizo lo indicada pero había algo que lo dejo perturbado, el dios de la muerte observaba con un raro cariño a su hijo, un cariño que solo puede dar una madre o una abuela, segundos después vio con terror como su hijo comenzaba a convulsionarse y pudo apreciar tan solo por unos segundos como los ojos de su bebe se volvían como los del kyuubi y una capa roja de energía lo cubría antes de volver a la normalidad. Jamás notaron que por un instante en el centro de las cejas encima de los ojos un 3er ojo se abría dando la forma de un ojo sharingan rinnegan.

El bebe habia muerto, solo quedaba el kyuubi, eso fue lo que pensaron el y kushina, ya sea por el estrés o por el miedo.

Kushina tomo a sus otros dos hijos, menma y kasumi, mientras minato tomaba con brusquedad al otro bebe, ambos lo veían con odio y planeaban su venganza contra el según ellos asesino de su hijo.

Esto nos lleva a la situación actual, el consejo estaba reunido para discutir la situación del pueblo, todos estaban física y emocionalmente agotados, pero por el bien de konoha debían ser fuertes.

En la sala se encontraban reunidos los jefes de clan, el consejo civil, el sandaime, los ancianos, y minato y kushina.

"Mandare una carta a jiraiya-sensei y a mama para que regresen al pueblo lo mas rápido posible" dijo el yondaime mientras todos asentían.

"Entonces que paso con el kyuubi minato" pregunto danzou mientras todos lo veían con molestia por la falta de respeto al hokage.

La mirada de minato se convirtió en una de tristeza, ignoro la falta de respeto de danzou y miro fijamente al consejo.

"Como todos ustedes saben hoy era el dia en que mi esposa daría a luz a mis dos hijos menma y kasumi" dijo minato mientras todos asentían ya que no era un secreto para el consejo el estado de jinchuriki de kushina ni el hecho de que estaba embarazada.

"Pero ocurrió un resultado inesperado" dijo minato mientras todos lo veían con curiosidad.

"Que resultado hokage-sama" pregunto un civil al azar.

"Kushina dio a luz a un tercer bebe" dijo minato mientras los ojos de todos se abrían como platos.

"Pero eso es imposible, se supone que tsunade-sama confirmo que solo eran dos" rugió tsume inuzuka con incredulidad.

"Pero sucedió, lamentablemente después de eso el sello se rompió y el kyuubi nos ataco matando al equipo anbu y a las parteras" dijo minato con rabia ocultando el hecho de que un enmascarado apareció.

Una lagrima traicionera cruzo por el rostro de hiruzen cuando escucho esto pero tenia que ser fuerte.

"Selle al kyuubi en mi hijo menor pero esa cosa se posesiono de su cuerpo, mi hijo ya no existe solo queda el kyuubi" grito minato dejando de contener sus lagrimas mientras kushina a su lado también lloraba.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

"NANII, MINATO ESTAS SEGURO" grito sarutobi encontrándolo difícil de creer.

"MATEN AL MONSTRUO" grito un civil.

"EJECUTENLO" grito otro civil.

"YONDAIME-SAMA MATE A ESE ZORRO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS" dijo otro civil.

"ENTREGAME AL KYUUBI YONDAIME YO LO CONVERTIRE EN UN ARMA PARA KONOHA" grito danzou.

Sarutobi tuvo suficiente de esto y decidió calmar a los otros miembros como solo el sabe hacerlo.

"QUIEREN CERRAR LA BOCA" grito sarutobi expulsando una insana cantidad de chakra, a pesar de ya no ser capaz de usar su poder como lo hacia en su mejor momento aun podía expulsar su poder de manera de aterrar a los demás.

El edificio comenzó a agrietarse, la tierra temblaba ligeramente, el ambiente de la habitación se volvió aplastante, todos en la habitación cayeron de rodillas excepto minato que estaba teniendo algunos problemas para respirar, ya no estaban frente al anciano amable que era hiruzen en los últimos años, no ahora estaban frente al **Profesor **el ninja cuyos poderes eran tales que solo unos pocos eran mas fuertes que el.

Después de unos minutos el sandaime se calmo mientras todos comenzaban a recuperar el aliento.

"_Maldito seas hiruzen, incluso si ya eres viejo aun puedes proyectar miedo a los demás, si tuvieras los mismos ideales que yo konoha dominaría el continente a estas alturas_" pensó danzou con furia.

"Minato, estas seguro de que tu hijo fue tomado por el kyuubi" pregunto hiruzen con curiosidad.

"Estoy seguro, cuando termine de sellar al bijuu un poder rojizo salió de su cuerpo y sus ojos eran como los del kyuubi, seguramente uso un genjutsu para volver a la normalidad y que no lo notáramos" dijo el pend… quiero decir yondaime.

"¿Qué sello usaste hokage-sama?" pregunto shikaku.

"Use el shiki fujin, aun no se porque el shinigami me perdono la vida, solo se fue y ya" dijo minato mientras los ojos de todos se abrían como platos.

"Minato tienes que revisar el sello, bien podrías estar equivocado, recuerda que el dios de la muerte no comete errores" dijo hiruzen mientras los jefes de clan no podían dejar de estar de acuerdo con sarutobi.

Minato tenia que aceptar que sarutobi tenia un buen punto pero su pendejez no lo dejaba ver mas allá, el bebe había muerto y solo quedaba el kyuubi, no había nada que lo hiciera creer lo contrario.

"Eso no esta en discusión ese niño es el kyuubi y punto, no dejare que el sacrificio de mi verdadero hijo sea en vano, mañana será ejecutado" ordeno minato mientras sarutobi lo miraba horrorizado.

"SIIII VIVA EL YONDAIME"

"MUERTE AL DEMONIO"

"MATEN AL KYUUBI"

Era lo que gritaban los civiles.

"Que estupideces dices, ese es tu hijo minato, tu propia carne y sangre, no puedes sugerir semejante locura" grito el sandaime con incredulidad.

"GRANDISIMO ANIMAL PENDEJO, LE ESTAS QUITANDO A KONOHA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE TENER UN ARMA DEFINITIVA" grito danzou con furia mientras la sala del consejo caía en un silencio letal.

Los civiles y los otros viejos veían con incredulidad a danzou.

Shikaku, Inoichi y chouza tenían la boca pegada al piso.

Hiashi y Fugaku contenían la risa al ver la cara que ponía minato.

Shibi permanecía en silencio pero si prestabas atención podías escuchar el ruido que hacían sus insectos.

Sarutobi veía con lastima a danzou.

Kushina lo veía con odio.

Tsume juraría que escucho que alguien se hecho un pedo.

Minato apareció frente a danzou y le dio una poderosa patada en las joyas de la familia.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito danzou mientras minato volvía a patearlo una vez mas, los varones se cubrieron las partes nobles mientras veian con lastima a danzou.

Después de unos minutos minato se calmo.

"Todos pueden irse, mañana en la noche será la ceremonia de los caídos en el ataque y la ejecución del kyuubi" dijo minato con frialdad mientras todos salian de la sala.

"_Minato me has decepcionado, solo espero que esto no traiga terribles consecuencias al pueblo_" pensó hiruzen con tristeza.

"_Maldita sea yondaime, bueno por lo menos ya no tendré que preocuparme de que el kyuubi este bajo control del clan senju, solo tengo que esperar unos años a que se reforme y podre tener a mi arma_" pensó danzou.

"Ese monstruo mato a mi bebe" sollozo kushina mientras minato la reconfortaba.

"No te preocupes kushi-chan, te juro que su sacrificio no será en vano, te prometo que mañana la pesadilla que es kyuubi no volverá a molestarno" dijo minato sonriendo con amargura.

Poco sabia que esta acción solo seria el inicio de tiempos caóticos por venir.

**Al día siguiente**

Era de noche en la aldea de konoha, toda la población de la aldea estaba reunida a los alrededores de la torre hokage viendo la situación con mórbida euforia, los civiles se habían encargado de difundir el estatus del hijo menor del yondaime como jinchuriki, naturalmente la mayoría reacciono negativamente y alababan al hokage por la ejecución del demonio.

Encima de la torre hokage estaban los ancianos, el consejo civil, los jefes de clan y sarutobi.

Frente a ellos estaba un equipo de alrededor de 4 anbus rodeando la cuna del bebe.

"LARGA VIDA AL YONDAIME"

"MUERTE AL DEMONIO"

"VENGANZA A NUESTRAS FAMILIAS"

"MATEN A ESE MONSTRUO"

"MATEN A ESE INSULTO A LA HUMANIDAD"

Eran los gritos de los civiles y algunos ninja en un espectáculo enfermo de la crueldad humana.

Los jefes de clan miraban la situación impasibles, no estaban nada de acuerdo con esta abominación pero nada podían hacer.

Homura y Koharu tenían sonrisas en sus rostros ante la idea de deshacerse del monstruo de una vez por todas.

Danzou veía todo sin emociones pero estaba muy enojado ante el hecho de que perdería un arma poderosa.

Minato y Kushina veían con crueldad al supuesto asesino de su bebe, no se habían tomado la molestia de darle un nombre puesto que para ellos solo era el kyuubi.

Hiruzen veía con tristeza como su pueblo buscaba la venganza por sus seres queridos en un inocente, aun peor minato y kushina los apoyaban, vio los rostros de los hokages y vio con asombro que una lagrimas surcaba por los ojos del Shodaime y el Nidaime.

"_Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei, todos te han fallado, tal vez me eh equivocado con minato al nombrarlo hokage_" pensó hiruzen con una lagrima.

"Pueblo de konoha, estamos aquí reunidos para honrar el ultimo sacrificio de mi hijo menor matando al monstruo que tomo su cuerpo" dijo minato viendo a los aldeanos.

"MUERTE A DEMONIO" gritaron todos.

**Pasaje Mental**

El kyuubi veía toda la situación con furia, no le preocupaba morir ya que después de todo esos humano ignorantes olvidaban el hecho de que el renacería en unos 4 o 10 años.

Lo que le molestaba era que su contenedor tendría que morir siendo que apenas es un bebe, lo peor de todo es que este niño era ni mas ni menos que la reencarnación de los hijos de su padre, por ende sus hermanos, Indra y Ashura.

Kyuubi no era ningún tonto, el sabia muy bien que cuando kushina diera a luz muchas cosas podían pasar, tenia que estar preparado en caso de que fuera sellado de nuevo, cuando sintió la presencia de los tres bebes se puso a revisar el potencial de los tres.

Menma y Kasumi sin duda tenían potencial pero no era nada fuera de este mundo, además la línea de sangre uchiha estaba sellada por un fuinjutsu muy poderoso que la ponía fuera de su alcance al igual que con kushina.

Siempre se pregunto como la obtuvieron y mas como kushina era uchiha pero nunca le tomo importancia.

Pero el tercero era diferente, el no solo tenia la sangre senju en su forma mas pura si no que también la uchiha, si sumamos el hecho de que el pequeño ya empezaba a tener un poderoso chakra y para sorpresa del kyuubi energía mágica, el sabia que este bebe tenia un enorme potencial, viendo que muy probablemente el seria su contenedor en caso de un escape decidió asegurarse de que su contenedor estaba bien protegido.

Lo primero que hizo fue destruir la línea uchiha de kushina y de los otros dos bebe para prevenir que traten de controlar a su posible contenedor y que ningún futuro descendiente obtuviera los poderes del rikudou. Después empezó a alimentar al bebe con su propio poder espiritual para incrementar no solo sus capacidades si no que también asegurar su supervivencia ya que el sabia muy bien que un bebe normal no sobreviviría si tenia demasiado poder recién nacido.

Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando ese maldito enmascarado lo controlo y al final quedo sellado en el bebe del cual cuido mientras estaba en kushina, sintió una enorme furia al saber que el legado de su padre seria aniquilado por la estupidez del yondaime y kushina.

"**Maldito seas yondaime hokage, pensar que mataras a tu propio hijo solo por tu pendejez**" gruño el kyuubi con ira.

De pronto sintió una poderosa presencia casi a la par con la suya acercándose a toda velocidad.

"**Esta presencia mas grande que la mía, no hay duda el es…**"

**De vuelta al mundo real**

"Anbu pueden comenzar" ordeno minato mientras los anbu asentían.

Los anbu sacaron una espada cada uno apuntando a las partes vitales del bebe.

"MUERE DEMONIO" gritaron los anbu mientras el bebe lloraba con mas fuerza viendo como se preparaban para matarlo.

Lo que sucedería a continuación quedaría grabado en la memoria de los aldeanos de konoha y de los altos mandos para siempre.

"**Uchiha Kaenjin**" grito una voz mientras una barrera en forma de un pilar rojo protegía al bebe.

Los anbus que estaban apunto de matar al niño quedaron atrapados y fueron dolorosamente calcinados.

Los aldeanos de konoha quedaron aterrados al ver como los anbu morían y una barrera protegía al demonio.

"Que demonios es esto" grito minato mientras todos los ninja se ponían en guardia.

"Si antes tenia poca fe en konoha ahora estoy seguro de que la **hi no ishi** que predicaba ese tonto de hashirama ya no existe en este pueblo" gruño una voz llamando la atención de todos.

Minato, los del alto mando y los aldeanos voltearon al origen de la voz, vieron a un hombre alto con un abrigo negro largo, botas negras de combate, pantalones de combate, una capucha y una mascara demoniaca. Estaba parado sobre la cabeza de piedra del shodaime hokage el cual curiosamente tenia una expresión de alegría.

"Quien eres tu" exigió hiruzen entre preocupado por esta persona y aliviado de que el bebe seguía vivo.

"Soy un fantasma de este pueblo debo decir que estoy decepcionado, todos ustedes creen que este bebe es el kyuubi solo por la pendejez de su hokage, deberían saber que los dioses no cometen errores de esta naturaleza, me han decepcionado, yondaime si hashirama te viera moriría de la decepción al ver como vas a matar a tu propio hijo" dijo el hombre misterioso con rabia mientras minato lo miraba con odio.

"ENTIENDELO DE UNA PUTA VEZ ESE DEMONIO NO ES MI HIJO" grito el cuarto fuera de si.

"En cuanto a ti kushina tu madre estaría muy decepcionada de ti" gruño el hombre mientras kushina lo miraba con rabia.

"Tu que sabes Datebane" gruño kushina.

"Se mas de lo que tu crees, lo lamento pero no permitiré que dañen a mi heredero" dijo el hombre mientras todos lo miraban con intriga.

Minato que ya estaba harto de la situación lanzo varios de sus kunai del hiraishin el cual paso junto al hombre.

Minato apareció donde el kunai con un rasengan en mano.

"Muere maldito" gruño minato mientras se preparaba para impactar al enmascarado.

Para sorpresa de todos el hombre tomo el rasengan con su palma y lo aplasto como si de un globo de agua se tratase.

Tomo a un sorprendido minato del cuello y puso discretamente un sello supresor de chakra en un su cuerpo, le dio un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago y con su mano libre concentro chakra de fuego en ella, miro friamente al yondaime antes de perforar su estomago haciendo gritar de dolor.

"MINATO" gritaron sus amigos y los jefes de clan.

"MINATO-KUN" grito kushina.

"HOKAGE-SAMA" gritaron los demás.

El hombre arrojo con crueldad al hokage hacia el piso mientras los jefes de clan y sarutobi lo atrapaban, los ninjas médicos corrieron hacia el hokage con intención de sanarlo.

"Hmm, no vale la pena matar a ese insecto, solo lo deje fuera de combate" murmuro el hombre con desdén.

"MALDITO TE VOY A MATAR DATEBANE" grito kushina mientras ella y cientos de ninja se arrojaban hacia el hombre con intención de matarlo.

"Patetico" murmuro el hombre. "_Kushina me has decepcionado, tu pensamiento ignorante te ha vuelto débil_" pensó con desdén mientras comenzaba a reunir energía natural.

"**Senpo: Inton Raiha**" grito el hombre mientras una gigantesca descarga eléctrica aparecía de la nada e innumerables relámpagos salían de sus manos golpeando a sus oponentes.

Todos quedaron en shock ante semejante técnica pero los que no atacaron al principio se abalanzaron hacia el enmascarado.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu**" gritaron muchas voces mientras lanzaban varios jutsus de fuego.

Otros lanzaron armas y otras cosas.

"Eso es todo" pregunto el hombre con burla antes de que sus ojos se volvían morados con un patrón de onda.

"**Rinbo Hengoku (Limbo: Cárcel Fronteriza)**" murmuro el hombre enfocando la vista en sus enemigos.

Lo que paso a continuación dejo a todos los civiles con la boca hasta el piso y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Los ninjas, los jutsu y las armas fueron totalmente repelidos y los ninjas y las armas fueron repelidos por una fuerza invisible.

Los civiles entraron en pánico y comenzaron a correr por su vida.

"Esos ojos …" murmuro fugaku en shock.

Todos centraron su atención en los ojos del hombre y no pudieron dejar de gritar ante lo que veían.

"Imposible" murmuro chouza.

"No hay manera" dijo tsume.

"Debe ser un error" dijo shibi.

"Problemático" dijo shikaku.

"El rinnegan" dijo sarutobi con miedo.

Para shock de todos los ojos del hombre se transformaron en un mangekyo sharingan, bajo de la montaña de los hokage y centro su vista en los ninjas restantes.

"**Amaterasu**" gruño el misterioso mientras los ninjas quedaban atrapados en un anillo de fuego negro. "Hmm es una lastima que konoha ya no sea mas que una sombra de lo que fue, en otro momento me hubiera costado mas trabajo derrotarlos a todos" gruño el hombre elevando su presencia mientras una gran cantidad de chakra y poder mágico se sintió en toda konoha.

Toda konoha parecía aumentar de temperatura, se sentía un calor asfixiante, la tierra temblaba y algunas piedras se elevaban, sarutobi, los jefes de clan, los ancianos y los ninjas que aun no escapaban cayeron de rodillas mientras veían con terror puro a la persona frente a ellos.

"_Que demonios es este hombre, su poder es colosal, nunca había sentido algo asi desde hashirama-sensei, esta presencia es incluso mas grande que la del kyuubii_" pensó hiruzen con miedo.

Muchos se desmayaron ante semejante poder, solo los altos mandos de konoha quedaban conscientes.

El hombre se acerco al la barrera, con un sello de mano la barrera desapareció, se acerco a la cuna del bebe el cual reía como si le divirtiera ver a konoha sufrir, tomo con delicadeza al bebe.

El bebe reia y solo el enmascarado que lo tenia en brazos noto que por unos momentos en el centro de su frente se abria un tercer ojo.

"_Increible, con que este es el poder de alguien nacido de ambos clanes naturalmente, estas destinado a grandes cosas pequeño_" pensó el hombre con una risa divertida.

Fruncio el ceño cuando sintió que una mano apretaba su pierna, miro hacia abajo y miro con algo de rabia como el yondaime en un estado deplorable le daba una mirada de odio puro.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto minato con voz débil, el hombre solo gruño dándole una patada en el rostro mandándolo a volar hacia atrás, fue sostenido por los jefes de clan, hiruzen y kushina.

"¿Quieres saber quien soy?" pregunto el hombre con voz infantil algo siniestra. "Soy tu peor pesadilla" dijo con el mismo tono de voz usado anteriormente antes de quitarse la mascara.

Nada preparo a konoha para lo que vieron, por su rostro y facciones era un hombre de alrededor de 40 o 50 años, de pelo largo y negro en puntas, ojos rinnegan frios y aterradores y piel palida, asi es estaban frente a ni mas ni menos que Madara Uchiha.

"No puede ser….." dijo shibi en un susurro perdiendo su típica actitud estoica mostrando una mueca de terror.

"Tiene que ser un error" exclamo fugaku tratando de disipar el genjutsu y fallando miserablemente.

"Dios mio….." fue lo que atino a decir sarutobi.

"Problematico" dijo shikaku describiendo perfectamente la situación.

"Madara Uchiha" dijo kushina con el ceño fruncido.

"Acertaron, efectivamente soy yo" dijo madara con sarcasmo en su voz.

"Pero tu moriste en el valle del fin, como puedes estar aquí, joven y vivo" dijo minato dándose cuenta que el hombre que controlo al kyuubi no era madara, comparar al hombre frente a el y al otro hombre era como comparar a un insecto con un dragon.

"Cuando llegas a los niveles de poder que teníamos yo y hashirama, además de poder superar esos niveles la muerte es algo que puede retrasarse o en algunos casos evitarse" dijo madara con una risa ante el pánico de todos.

"¿Qué haces aqui? ¿Vienes a recuperar al kyuubi? Haha pues buena suerte, ahora esta atrapado en ese cuerpo de bebe, no podras usarlo para tus fines hahahahahaha" rio minato ante la decepción de hiruzen.

Para sorpresa de todos madara fue envuelto en un aura azul invocando al Susano, un brazo esquelético atrapo a minato lo apretó destrozando varios huesos.

"¿Quién dijo que quiero al kyuubi? Lo que quiero es a este niño que será mi heredero, aquel que será uno de los mas grandes entre los grandes, no puedo permitir que muera o que su potencial se desperdicie en esta aldea basura" dijo madara fríamente asustando a los ninjas de konoha.

"ESE DEMONIO DEBE MORIR" grito kushina fuera de si lanzándose contra madara.

Madara dio una mirada triste por unos segundos antes de desactivar el Susano y tomar a kushina por el cuello.

"Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que cometan una estupidez" gruño madara estrangulando a kushina y lanzándola hacia los demás ninjas.

Madara les dio una mirada glacial que decía evidentemente que si hacían algo estúpido los mataría antes de desaparecer con kamui.

Ese dia fue un momento inolvidable para konoha, muchas personas han muerto, gran parte de la aldea esta destruida y por si fuera poco fueron humillados de la forma mas cruel por alguien que se supone esta muerto.

Pero cierto bebe de pelos rubios era ignorante de todo esto.

**Paisaje Mental**

El kyuubi o para los amigos kurama no podía evitar suspirar de alivio al ver que su contenedor habia sido salvado, pero habia algo que lo tenia perturbado, y porque no de cierta forma asustado, podía ver una llama purpura que crecía y se fusionaba con el alma del bebe, esta apareció desde que el shinigami había aparecido, no tenia que hacer un genio para no saber que pasaba.

"**Pensar que shinigami-sama le daría un poco de su poder al mocoso**" murmuro kurama para si mismo antes de regresar a dormir,

**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor no sean tan malos conmigo a la hora de los comentarios es mi primer fic.**


End file.
